


Puff

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is tough being Mace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puff

**Author's Note:**

> The seventh deadly sin is sloth.
> 
> I actually had a bit of trouble finding a ship that brought to mind this particular sin. But I decided to expand from the "major" characters to someone that I frankly overlooked.
> 
> I was hoping for a satirical tone but not sure if I truly succeeded.

They all looked down on him but for his sweet wife, Alerie. She loved him and their beautiful children. Each were so brilliant - Loras such a stellar swordsman, Willas such an accomplished scholar, Garlan so gallant, and Margaery who was born and raised to be the queen. 

His mother Olenna oft called him a fat oaf. His children sometimes discounted him and what he has achieved.

But the facts are the facts. He is the Lord of Highgarden, the Defender of the Marshes, the High Marshal of the Reach, Warden of the South, formerly the Master of Ships and now the Hand of the King. The most powerful lord paramounts have been deposed but he, Lord Oaf, the Fat Flower and Lord Puff Fish (the most annoying moniker), remained, actually gaining more power. Lord Kevan Lannister, who previously looked down on him, is effectively wiping his ass, desperately needing his forces which will remain in Kingslanding until his daughter is fully acquitted, all of her charges dropped. He wanted to gloat and laugh seeing how the mighty former Queen, who openly mocked him and luckily was not married to Willas, has stooped so low while he and his are at their zenith. But that, the gloating, took too much energy, and he is no longer a young man.

No one truly realized the amount of effort to sit back and do nothing or very little, letting others do what needs to be done. Battle of Ashford. Battle of the Blackwater. Joffrey’s Death. Queen Margaery. It was frankly tiring.

Only his wife Alerie understood, massaging his tense neck and shoulders when he was readying to leave for Ashford. The timing of his departure had to be just right - if too soon, it would be too dangerous and he and his men might have to fight and could even die; and if too late, he would not be able to claim credit. He still shuddered remembering how tiring the wait was and how gifted his lady wife was with her delicate looking but strong fingers.

Now he has heard that the Queen of Dragons was amassing her forces - she had dragons! In comparison to the other houses, his family was best positioned no matter who wins. He did “fight” for and support the Targaryens in Robert’s Rebellion (it was at the siege of Storm’s End that made him gain so much weight but it was worth it every time he saw grim Stannis grind his teeth at him). If the Dragon Queen wins, she will need a consort; and Willas (or even Margaery if Daenerys Targaryen swung that way) could adeptly fulfill that role (he could not help but mourn poor Loras but knew he couldn't ever be Daenerys' consort).

But that was thinking too far in the future and it wouldn’t do to count your chickens before they hatch. He would just wait and watch others show their hands, make their moves, and inevitably fuck up (with the help of his mother of course).

Thinking of all of this made him quite hungry. Luckily, his lovely wife anticipated his needs and had already called the serving girls to bring them some light refreshments. His wife began to feed him the peeled grapes one by one.

It was truly tough to be him.


End file.
